1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the distribution of drive force in a hybrid four-wheel drive vehicle, the device comprising an engine and an electric motor as motive power sources, and having an electric travel mode (EV mode) that relies only on the electric motor, an electric motor operating mode in the manner of a hybrid travel mode (HEV mode) that relies on the engine and the electric motor, and an electric motor non-operating mode which is like a conventional travel mode (CONV mode) that relies only on the engine.
2. Background Information
The device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-335272, for example, is conventionally known as a device for controlling the distribution of drive force in a four-wheel drive vehicle.
This proposed technology is a device for controlling the distribution of drive force not for a hybrid four-wheel drive vehicle, but for a common four-wheel drive vehicle equipped only with an engine as a drive source, and is designed so that of the drive force sent from the engine to the main drive wheels, a drive force amount equivalent to a drive force distribution command value established according to an estimated value of the drive force sent to the main drive wheels is directed to driven wheels by a 4WD clutch of which the engagement capacity is controlled so that the drive force amount equivalent to the drive force distribution command value can be transmitted.